Save me
by Zozo890
Summary: Ravens pov, she struggles to cope with the fact that she has feelings for another bird member. While Robin gets a call from Batman, and the teen titans just coming back from Tokyo have to pack up and head to Gotham. Relationships are questioned.
1. Save me

_**(AN: This is my second fan fiction. I'm so sorry if my writing isn't that great. I'm working on it. If you are a Beetlejuice fan please read my story a beetles new beginning. I'm having a bit of writer's block with that story so I'm working on this. I'm sorry if I do not update much due to the fact that I'm working on my other story.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, they would probably have a movie out by now with real people.**_

_**And now a work from our heroes!**_

_**Star: PLEASE DO THE REVIEWING OF THIS STORY!**_

_**Cyborg: Yeah man! It would make Zozo extremely happy!**_

_**Beast boy: *Changes into kitten * you know you want to!**_

Today is our finale day in Tokyo. I wish we never came, every bad thing that could have gone wrong, went wrong. I'm not one to usually dwell on the past unless it was about my father, but I always thought things would be different. Especially for me and another bird member of the team. But what did he do? He went and kissed my best friend who he had, had a crush on for the past year and a half. I always thought that deep down that maybe, just maybe, it was me who won over his heart. My logical thinking was telling me that because of the fact that he chose to save me from my father and to go to the deepest part of hell to find me, that something would change. I never should have shown so much emotion when I hugged him. Good thing no one picked up on that. They must have thought I was still hung over that Dragon. I refuse to think or even say his name, that traitor!

"Raven! Dude! Time to get up! The hotel is having a buffet in our honor! And Star wants to go sight seeing!" Beast Boys voice broke me out of my thinking. I walked up to the door and opened it so he could just see part of my face.

"I'm not hungry. And I need to be alone. Staying up so late has messed with my meditation cycle. We should be lucky this hotel isn't in ruins yet." And with that I slammed the door in his face and made my way back to my bed. Just as I was getting comfortable in my lotus position there was another knock upon my door.

"Raven! Are you all right? You haven't eaten anything for almost two whole days. Is there anything we need to talk about?" I just stared at the door, my heart racing at the sound of his voice. I mentally put up the blocks in my head so he had no way of knowing what was really going on. I knew that now meditation wouldn't be an option. I don't need it anymore anyway. It just made me feel better.

"Raven? I know you're in there!" Still I didn't think about answering. I just wanted it to be tomorrow. Then I would be home and happy, or as happy as I could be seeing Robin and Star together.

All the sudden I heard the _beep, beep _of the key sliding into the lock and allowing access to my room. I closed my eyes and started chanting my Mantra right away to make him think I was in deep mediation, which I obviously wasn't.

"Oh" Was all I heard, and I opened one eye to see non other then the boy wonder himself. I floated down onto my bed and stared at him with a look that could seriously kill. "Uh, can we talk?" Was all he said.

"Well obviously you can. Since that loud obnoxious voice seems to be working." Yeah I know a lame comeback. But one, that's Robin! And two it's ROBIN! When ever he looks at me I loose it. I just can't help it, so of course I had to try.

"Uh yeah. So I'm worried about you. You have been acting different. Not coming out even when they have the tea that you like. Not even raising an eyebrow when Beast Boy and Cyborg are fighting about food. Or even when Star mixes up English. You used to show the slightest bit of emotion but now everything you do is cold." He's rubbing the back of his neck, which means he's nervous. Well he should be.

"I just don't like being so public. To many people." I kept my explanation short. Since I don't want to reveal the truth behind my words.

"We fight crime, everyone knows who we are. We have to live with that." Explains Robin.

"You can. All I wanted to do is make up for what we almost lost. I didn't want everything I ever did to become public. Nor did I want to have cameras shoved in my face every time I go get tea from downstairs. I can't even call room service without them asking me questions or asking for my autograph. This isn't how I want to live my life. At least at the tower it's private and I can go downstairs." So much for short explanations.

"Then if you feel that way maybe you shouldn't be a Titan." Robin said.

"Fine. You know what? I don't really have any other place to go expect one. And that's back to hell. So, after we go back I'll get my things and leave. Now if you don't mind." I didn't want Robin to see me cry, so I did the only thing I could walk right on past him and out that door.

"RAVEN! Wait!" But I didn't stop. I just kept walking; I walked past Beast Boy and Cyborg, and Stare fire.

"Azarath Metron ZINTHOS!" And with that, a black raven took over my body and I disappeared. I found myself in the sewers believe it or not, crying my brains out. The girl who had complete control over her emotions now looses them because of some dump boy and my friends. Who needs friends anyway? Not me that's for sure. I didn't even think I should have joined the team but _he _talked me into it. Why must he know how I work? Or how to push my buttons. I mean I know we have a bond and everything but wait! The bond! Crap. He knows my emotions. And I let them go to far right now to pull them back. Hopefully my sadness would out weight my love for the boy blunder.

"Raven can you here me? Raven!" Of course. I brought my communicator with me thinking if someone or something attacks, then I would know. I of course didn't think that he would attempt to communicate to me via my communicator. Do you see what this boy does to me? He turned me into Star! Always forgetting things, letting her emotions spill all around me. One that always wants Robins attention. Maybe if I ignore him he will go away. Just like a zit. Yes, think of Robin like a zit. Zits are gross; maybe if I think or make myself think that Robin is gross like a zit I wont like him. And it wouldn't be hard for me whenever I see him and Star together.

"Raven. The bond. There's so much sadness," It sounded like he was gasping. Like he was just feeling what sadness and depression feels like for the first time. Of course I know his whole history and how he felt, of course I know Bruce Wayne is Batman because of Robin. But Robin doesn't know I know. He just thinks I can feel what he feels. I taught him how to control everything, and he does it so well I envy him. Shouldn't I be able to do that better? Since after all I was never supposed to show my emotions nor feel them for that matter.

"Raven please. Talk to me. I… we can't have you doing anything rash! Or you can't leave us" Does he really even care? Does he feel me becoming filled with doubt at every word he says? Like that I hold the team together? Without me everything would crumble? I doubt it. I doubt it all! They don't care about me. So what he traveled to hell to come and save me, he would have done that for even Beast Boy. I am no better then Beast Boy. I'm just as annoying; I'm a demon from hell. I guess that's just one of my many "amazing" powers.

"RAVEN ANSWERS ME PLEASE!" Is he crying? Robin doesn't cry. I have to shut it off; I have to shut him out! Just breath, breath Raven. Don't think about him or anyone else. Just breathe and put yourself into your place. Back on Azarath where everything was better. Breath. Breath, good okay just keep doing that and everything will be better.

"Raven oh god! No please no!" What is he screaming about? I realized then, I shut off my side of the bond. Does he think I'm dead?

"Dude. I can't find Raven anywhere. I'm gonna check the sewers." Crap Beast Boy! I could blend into the shadows, or let him find me. I can't move, I just can't. And with that my world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well guys! I'm back. I should be doing my science right now…. Oh well! **

"Dude. I think she's waking up!" Ugh, Beast Boy. Of course that would be who I was waking up to.

"We should go get Robin. He has requested we find him when she has awoken from her slumber" Starfire great.

"Dude I'll do it. I found her anyway. Mind telling her if she wakes up before I come back who saved her butt from being eaten by a Tokyo alligator?" Tokyo has alligators? He should have let it just eat me then.

"Alright grass stain will do." Cyborg. Thank god, if I were happy to see or hear anybody right now it would have to be him. "Common Rae! You have been out for about three days. You have to get up. If you don't, it would kill Robin. He hasn't eaten or slept while you were out. We took you home to get you better medical treatment. I doubt you can hear this. But I thought you should know" Now he's making me feel bad, Robin started this, he should feel this way. I opened my eyes, to find the light way to bright and the sound of my steady heartbeat.

"Hey Star. Hey Cy" I said. Next thing I knew there was a screaming and hysterically crying Starfire.

"Oh friend. I am so happy you are okay. Are you feeling better?" Those big eyes, the ones he could never refuse.

"Yeah Star. I'm feeling better. I don't know what came over me."

"Well I do. You didn't come out of your room for a while. Barely ate, then when we saw you your stress levels must have soared through the roof. Knocked you out, since your body needed awhile to heal and all." Maybe I could just blame everything on stress. It seems like the only possible explanation I can give if anyone asks what happened.

"Guys we have a problem. We need to get the Gotham and fast. Batman's having villain problems. The Joker took hold of Arkham Asylum." Robin did look beyond stressed. I didn't do that to him did I? I mean I couldn't have, well maybe I did since my emotions did run wild. But he could have rested, but instead he hasn't eaten or slept since we got home. Should I still leave? Should I still keep what I threatened? I was going to go through with it anyway, since all I seem to do is bring the world pain.

"Alright dude. Well uh leave so that you birds can, you know talk!"

I gave him a glare that would make hell freeze over. Smart ass changing, thinks that he can get away with snarky side comments.

"I don't have time to "talk" Boy blunder. I just woke up from about like who knows how long. And all I need to do is pack. And get some things in my room. Hope you understand." And with that my black energy took hold of my body and I was gone.

_**In my room**_

In my room everything was packed and ready to go, again. But my mind wasn't ready, I couldn't stand what happened between us, and well it was all Stars fault. Ugh, why am I blaming her? She's the closest person I ever had to a sister or a best girl friend. Just get a hold of yourself Raven! Cy told you he would come and knock on your door when they were ready to leave. You might have time to get some meditation in before he comes. Or maybe you can meditate in the T-Ship on your way there. It might be hard but you have done it before.

I made my way towards my bed, imagined myself floating and I was lifted a couple of feet into the air. I chanted my Mantra and felt calm running through my veins. Maybe it would be a good time to visit Nevermore again. I used my energy to summon my mirror, and I felt the big hand grab me and drag me in.

"Is she really here!" Called brave.

"No, she just felt a pull towards a rock that came through her mirror." Remarked Rage while glaring towards brave.

"RAVEN YAY!" Squealed happiness.

"Refrain from using all emotions or I will be forced to take action." I replied while being squashed to death by happiness.

"Would it kill you to smile?" Purred a little emotion that I despised with all of my stone cold heart. Love, we had many encounters but none to this magnitude, because judging by where she was standing, she teamed up with rage and Jealousy. I have come to rely that emotions are really a pain to deal with. They never act the way you want them to, and I get it. I don't really know anything about emotions because I never really used them, but still! I hate them almost as much as I hate Beast Boy's jokes, and that's saying something.

"I don't know, but I don't exactly want to die, so why risk trying?" I replied to her. In reality most people would be completely weirded out by the fact that they are talking to themselves, but me? Nope, everyone on Azarath can talk to their emotions to get a better understanding. Since I was never really able to use or show or even acknowledge my emotions I really only used to use my mirror to tell them to shut up. Emotions really are wasted on me, but what can I say? I never got the point of them, nor had a strong desire from one of them. Well up until Robin saved me from hell. I might have had a little tiny crush on him before that, ok, ok, I have always liked him. I hate admitting it, but he was the first to really accept me into the team, followed by Cyborg. But I could never like Cyborg; he is too much like a brother to me.

"Very funny Raven." Love replied with a frown.

"I know. I get my sense of humor from a dear friend of mine, most of you know him as Beast Boy." I replied drily.

"Why are you really here?" Replied Intelligence. They know of course, they just LOVE hearing it from me. They will drag the answer out of me, and wont stop until I comply. Of course they guessed that I would go along with their little game, and think that I haven't caught on, but I am not in the mood.

"How do I get rid of these feelings I have for Robin?" I asked blankly like it was an everyday question. Love and happiness squealed in delight, while all I did was cringe. _Why me? _I silently begged. "Stop being so happy, or loving for once in your short attention spanned life, and fix my problem." My face got red, my hands balled into fists, and I was talking through my teeth.

"Not that easy sunshine." Replied Love.

"Make it that easy. You're my emotions, shouldn't you be able to control that stuff?" I so did not get this whole emotion thing, like at all. I would be so happy to back to ignoring them as they strive for attention and suffer. _Ha, as if I could ever actually get a break from them_.

"Not happening. Go back to wherever you came from, and go figure out your problem yourself." Replied laziness. For someone so lazy, she was pretty darn sarcastic.

"Gee thanks lazy. Real team helper right here." I growled then disappeared. Not one of the good visits with the annoying bunch of….

"Yo RAE! I have been pounding on this door about seventy times." Crap, how long was I gone? Didn't feel like forever?  
>"Raven! I'm coming in are you ok?" Damn it, its Robin. I grabbed my headphones stuck them in my ears like I couldn't hear anything they were saying. Then went to go open the door.<p>

"Hey guys. Sorry, I felt kind of stressed and put on music. I couldn't hear anything." I gave them what I hoped to be a reassuring smile.

"Alright. Well let's just go." I grabbed my things and set out the door. But was stopped when a strong hand grabbed my wrist.

"Look Rae, I know how you feel about him. I understand where you're coming from. Really I do. But let's put all of this behind us and just have a good mission ok?" I nodded. My expression remained neutral and cold. I tried telling myself nothing has changed, everything is okay. This is just a crush, it goes away right? Though, I have never been one to really understand emotions even being able to talk and feel them from other people. The concept has always left me baffled. I never take anything for how it is; everything just needs to be analyzed fully for me to understand it. I guess that's what always made me flock towards Robin. I guess I now know what this emotion is, love.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I realized I made it unclear as to who grabbed Ravens wrist. I was in such a hurry to update and get it out to you quickly I forgot to add in the most important part; hopefully this will make you understand. And also, I am writing this slightly differently then the Arkham Asylum game. It's just part of the story but not **

While sitting in the T-Ship I did my best to keep myself entertained. I couldn't help but think about what Robin said, "I know how you feel I really do" He thought al the emotions I was feeling had to do with Dragon man. I still refuse to think his name, childish I know. I tried everything to get my mind off of Robin, from reading or looking out the window, to meditation, but everything reminded me of him. For the world's greatest detective's sidekick, he's pretty stupid. Star and Robin were cuddling in one of the isolated compartments. That wasn't exactly something I wanted to see. Star's English hasn't improved much, weird. I thought kissing made her learn languages now. She spoke Japanese so strongly. And I only know very few words, and to me it sounded like it made sense. Maybe the whole kissing thing only works once? Or Robin really can't speak proper English.

Cyborg announced we were almost there, and I have never felt more relieved to get off of this ship before in my life. Well except when we went to Tokyo and I really had to pee. I got out of my little compartment to see an old man waiting for us. I remember his name to be Alfred from Robin's head.

"Dude! Why are we at Wayne Manor!" Exclaimed Beast boy. Amazing, he actually knows something. He obviously didn't know the difference between and tree and a bathroom before.

"Because, Bruce is my father." Replied Robin. And with that he walked towards the old man and gave him a hug. I must admit it was weird seeing him show compassion to someone other than Starfire, but it was really sweet since I know how much Robin or should I now call him Richard, cares for the old man.

"Sir shall I take the bags." Richard nodded and handed his to Alfred. Alfred then came to collect mine; I shyly gave it to him. He sent a grin and wink my way; I have no clue as to what that could possibly be about. I followed him into the mansion; it isn't as big as my palace was in Azarath. I walked up the marble staircase towards the big wooden doors, and Robin opened them for me. I nodded my head in a thank you like motion, but remained silent towards him. Robin frowned at this, as if hoping to get me to somehow talk to him after the harsh words that we said to each other. I on the other hand, have no interest in rekindling a relationship that would only result in heartbreak on my part. If I shall remain on the team I might as well make it clear to him that he might be my leader, but that doesn't mean we still have to be friends. As if on cue non-other then Bruce Wayne walked down the enchanting staircase from which I guess to be the bedrooms.

"Mister Wayne." I greeted in my monotone voice. He smiled a warm smile, not a smile I saw Batman wear in Robin's head. I'm guessing the reasoning behind this was because he didn't know I already know he was the Batman. He reached out and brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. Seriously this guy has a double personality disorder. I wanted to get into his head and see what his true emotions were, but that would involve me opening up the bond between Robin and me just a crack. But a crack was enough for him to get enough information as to why my behavior is the way that it is. So I remain curious, but not curious enough to take a risk that big.

"And you are?" He asked still with that smile. I must say, if the smile is fake, he certainly makes it look convincing.

"Raven. One of Robin's teammates." Obviously it was okay to introduce myself in such a manner due to the fact all of us were in our uniforms. The rest of the team walked through the door, and Bruce raised his head from looking at me, and his smile changed when his eyes set upon the red haired beauty. It was different from how he looked at me. It's hard to describe but his eye's looked different and his smile looked forced. I'm pretty good with body language when I am not depending on reading other's emotions. For me, it was a relief to see somebody not honestly welcome the alien into their home. I hope Bruce wouldn't welcome her into his foster son's life either.

"Boyfriend Robin, may I acquire as to where we are?" Came the high-pitched voice of Starfire.

"My home Star." Star squeaked and looked around. She then walked straight up to Bruce and hugged him in one of her bone crushing hugs. It took all my will power not to burst out laughing at Bruce's discomfort. It was pouring off of him so strongly I barely had to turn on my powers to feel it.

"It is so nice to meet you sir. May I ask what your name is?" Starfire asked while still hugging and now holding Bruce.

"Star let the poor man breath." Cy said. "I'm Cyborg, that's Beast Boy, and Starfire and Raven." Cy announced. Bruce reached out his hand for Cyborg to shake.

"Bruce Wayne." He replied his smile no longer in place.

"Figured as much. You know, saw you on TV and we are at Wayne Manor." Cyborg looked around. He thought Bruce was the coolest person ever. So much better then that Tony Stark man. The one that wears all metal and calls himself a hero. It's almost as bad as Beast Boy turning into a wiener dog and calling himself lunch. Terrible analogies should prove how terrible of an idea that is.

"Well, team. There are something's you should all know. I will give the floor to Bruce to explain." Bruce stepped forward.

"As you all know, this is Robin." He said placing to hands on Robin's shoulders. Robin looked directly at me while this was going on. I remained as cold as possible. "He worked for batman until he met up with you lot and started the Teen Titans." Here we go… "I, and this is important not to go blabbering about. I am Batman." Everyone gasped except for of course Robin and I. Maybe I should have faked surprise, but I'm not a very good actress.

"Dude! Seriously! No way, I am like your biggest fan!" Beast Boy was jumping all around Bruce, along with poking him. I have no clue why. I personally think changing into so many different animals affected the green boys brain cells. Some animals are a lot less intelligent then others. The changing must have done something, I better tell Cy to do some form of test when we get a chance. Besides, I wouldn't want him dying from it, no matter how annoying he may be.

"Beast Boy." I growled. He looked at me, and then backed away from the man under attack.

"Now if you will all follow Alfred, he will escort you to your room's. If I need your services in tonight's or any nights activities I shall let you know." And with that he walked out of the room and through a clock. Don't ask, I'm not sure if that's even what I saw. To me it looked the clock moved and stairs appeared out of nowhere.

"Right this way if you please." We followed Alfred up the stairs. Stars room was the first. I was suspecting Robin's to be right next to it, but I was wrong. Then it was Cyborg and Beast Boy. Then we went to the other side of the hall way.

"This is Master Bruce's room. Richard, err, I mean Robin's room is next to it. Followed by yours Ms. Raven." Robin looked uncomfortable with the fact I just found out his real name. So even though I'm mad at him, I might as well make him slightly more comfortable.

"Please, call me Rachel." I said, and gave a slight smile. Alfred smiled and said:

"Well Ms. Rachel, I wish you a goodnight." And with that he left.

"I think the rest of the team pieced together two and two. That Richard Grayson is Robin." He said with his hands in his pockets. He then reached up and tore off his mask. I then saw it, his piercing blue eyes. I'm shocked I was the first one to know. I doubted he would even show this to Star.

"Please don't be mad at me Rae! I'm sorry for what I said. I'm sorry if I caused you pain, please forgive me. Please!"

**AN: What do you think? Should Raven forgive him? **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. It's been a crazy summer, and I know, I kind of made a promise. I was in the hospital for a while. But I am better now, and then I had my acting school to go to. But that's enough of my random banter. I do not own the Teen Titans, if I did, Raven and Robin would be together, and there would be a live action movie with myself as Raven. **

I was stunned. His apology was not something I was expecting. Normally when Robin, or should I now say Richard? Does something wrong and he needs to apologies he does it formally, and over the type posh. Except for with Beast Boy, only because BB's brain is so, well BBish. There's really no other way to describe him. I mean, he never went to school, and learned American History off of a cereal box. I know this doesn't sound like me at all but it's true. Oh and here I'm rambling and Robins looking at me like I'm an idiot. Great.

"Heat of the moment Robin." I replied. Okay, so I don't exactly forgive the guy. And I have no other idea on what to say. Am I supposed to reply "_Oh don't worry about it. I'm to in love with you to really care. Now get your cute little ass in my bedroom and let's have a sleepover?" _Believe me, if I let Lust and Love coincide with my feelings and my mouth, who knows what will happen.

"No Raven, you can't just shrug this off and act like this was nothing. I obviously hurt your feelings. To tell you the truth though, I don't know how it happened. I have been going over it in my head and haven't come to a perfect analogy." I take back what I said. This apology is obviously a subtle way to investigate what was going through my mind at the time. He can't and won't find out, if there's one thing I am good at, it's hiding.

"Do you really want to have this talk right here and now? In a hallway, with your mask off. Being unprofessional?" My monotone voice soft and gentle but had some form of demanding and lust. Was I just suggesting he come in my room and talk? Oh for the love of Azar, help me against these damn emotions.

"Can I come in then?" Richard asked. No he can't, I… well, I want him to, I really do. It's just, Starfire. That crazy annoying red haired naïve alien. 

"No" I then went in my room and slammed that door in his face. I was grateful these were real doors and not those sliding ones at home. It really was a beautiful house; to bad my nature of shielding myself away from everyone will prevent me from exploring.

*Two hours later.

It was late. And I being an insomniac was bored. I forgot to pack books, and I usually read when I cannot fall asleep. I think Bruce mentioned a Library? I started to walk downstairs, and then I felt a presence behind me and turned around sharply since I didn't recognize the emotions or mind.

"Sorry Ms. Rachel. I heard you coming and wanted to make sure you didn't get lost." It was just Alfred, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, sorry Alfred. I was looking for the Library. Bruce mentioned one, and since I forgot to bring my books I figured I would look and see his collection. And grab some tea on my way back."

"Ah, well the Library is down one more flight to your left. As for the tea, it is my job to serve, so I shall be getting that for you. Any preference on it? Herbal? Earl Gray? We have everything. My favorite is the Apple Cinnamon herbal tea." That sounded perfect.

"I will try the Apple Cinnamon please. And thank you so much Alfred. I'm not exactly used to being waited on." I gave the old man a half smile for his kindness.

"It is no problem. You wouldn't mind me joining you for tea would you? Master Bruce is out saving the city and Master Dick is as you teenagers say, sacked out. And Master Bruce finds you intriguing. I must agree, you seem as much of a mystery as the joker himself. Just must nicer and better looking." He smiled. His attempts at humor aren't so good, but the butler was a very nice man. Seems a little lonely though.

"Company would be nice thank you." I smiled. He nodded and walked off. I followed his directions; sure enough I came to the biggest Library I have ever seen. It was amazing. Bruce must have been a big reader. I found a couple books, and brought them back into my room. I walked back downstairs and into the kitchen where I smelt the tea being brewed.

"It smells amazing Alfred." I voice made the poor man jump. I forgot that most people are not used to how quiet I can be. The monks of Azarath always taught me silence was the best weapon. So now I am a walking portal that can use silence as a weapon. Wonderful.

"Ms. Raven, you startled me. I should have gotten used to that by now. You know, from working the Batman himself. But, it's an old mansion. Normally sound can travel." He handed me my drink and I took it gratefully. To my surprise it was the best tea I ever had in my life.

"Have you ever done this with Richard or Bruce?" I asked. I was trying not to make it to obvious I wanted to find out more about Richard, but I'm sure Alfred saw right through me because of that smirk he had on his face.

"No, not as of late. He's very found of you though." I have to admit I was confused at this statement at first. But after a minute I seemed to have figured it out.

"Richard?" I asked. And he nodded and took a sip of his tea. I did the same, trying not to show how amazing and wonderful I thought that was.

"In all the letters that we received, he always talks about you. Bruce was really looking forward to one day getting to know you, but under the circumstances he has to put that on hold." I took another sip of my tea before answering.

"Bruce did not seem to key on Starfire. Why is that might I ask?" I was extremly curious. Did her speech or bubbly personality make her a terrible companion to his adopted son in his eyes?

"Ah, well. I cannot tell you all of it. For I do not know all, but Master Dick is a good man. And Bruce does love him very much, even when they do not see eye to eye. But Bruce does see himself in the boy, and that scares him. But also helps him understand him better." He then pauses and takes another sip. I watch and listen intensely.

"He doesn't want him to make a mistake?" I guessed. I really hope I'm right, and that Richard would see that Star isn't the girl for him. Even if he ends up not picking me, I would rather not see him with my best friend ever day. I know it sounds selfish, but I wouldn't be able to stand the heartache everyday for as long as we are the Teen Titans.

"That is part of the reason. But I believe the real reason is that he is more disappointed that Master Dick isn't with you." I froze. With me? Bruce thinks Richard and I have more of a chance together than him and Star? My heart is speeding up; soon I think I will go into cardiac arrest if I don't control my emotions.

"Bruce thinks we would make a better couple?" I asked slowly.

"Bruce couldn't think of anyone better. You both have such similar personalities, or at least that's what we gathered from the letters we have received. But even now I can tell that he would be even happier with someone he doesn't have to hold things back because they wouldn't understand. Ms. Starfire seems like a very nice young lady, but nice isn't exactly the type of personality that is compatible with Master Dick." Alfred then got up and brought his cup to the sink.

"He needs someone like you. He just hasn't realized what's right in front of him. But don't worry. I'm sure soon he will. You two have a bond, and if my memory serves correct, you can feel what the other feels. Use that to discover, even if that means opening up a part of yourself that you would rather have kept buried." I sat there for a moment in silence while Alfred cleaned everything up. It was very late, and surely the Butler would like his rest after waiting on everyone all day.

"Now Ms. Raven, I do think it is time for both of us to get some sleep. Things must have been hard for you lately, and perhaps a nice rest might help." And with that he walked out of the room with a proud look on his face. I followed a few minutes after, still in a daze from what I just heard.

Back in my room sleep came a lot easier. I have no idea why, or how. I would like to blame the tea. But it was probably what Alfred said that might have put my mind at ease. In a way this little trip is like a vacation. Only Bruce is at the Asylum and we are waiting word that we should intervene. It's been hours, but there has been communication going back and forth between Alfred and Bruce all morning. I used my powers and reached into Richards mind to see if Bruce was all right. I didn't do it without his permission though, I hate it when people invade my privacy, and so I didn't do it to Richard. He allowed me in, but not without putting a block on something in his mind. I'm not sure what, obviously, because it was blocked. It made me curious, but I will not press this matter farther.

I finally made it out of my room when I smelled Breakfast. Or possibly lunch, either one was all right with me because my stomach was growling worse then rage on a good day. I walked downstairs and the first thing I heard shocked the hell out of me.

"Boyfriend Robin, you have blue eyes. They are most attractive." A round of agreements and "Never pictured you as a blue eyed man." Comments went around the room. But that isn't the part that shocked me.

Suddenly a figure entered in the room. No longer in cowl but covered in bruises and cuts, came Batman. Gasps were heard around the room. Me I just raised an eyebrow and walked in and sat down at the table.

"Guess we weren't needed after all." I replied. A slight smirk could be seen on the dark knights face.

"Sorry to disappoint. And sorry you were called out here for nothing. But I needed good backup incase things got ugly." I raised my eyebrow up and down as if I agreed.

"The only thing that got ugly were those bruises." Replied Beast Boy with a mouth stuffed full of Facon.

"Beast Boy!" Screamed the whole team including me.

"I am going to go and get washed and changed. Perhaps I can finally get to know your teammates a little better chum. The one I am most curious about though is Raven." He then turned and faced me again. "What do you say to the two of you meeting me in my study once Brunch is all finished?"

"I can't object to that sir. But it's been a hard day and night. You do not want to catch up on lost sleep?" Concerned about the man, I couldn't help but ask. Though he is the Batman after all. He can go a couple more hours on sleep.

"Think nothing of it. Sleep isn't my main concern at the moment." And with that he started to walk away.

"Sir! Do you not wish to get to know me? I am the girlfriend of your son." Star said beaming up at Bruce with such longing.

"For now I would like to just talk to these two alone." He didn't even look back, he just walked straight up the stairs and I'm guessing to his room.

"Don't worry Star. I told Bruce a lot about Raven. And about you too. He probably wants to talk about our bond. Nothing to worry about. I'm sure he would have invited you, but the bond is a very personal thing." He gave her that half smile that I love. His hair slightly falling in his eyes because he has not yet styled it up. I feel the blush creeping into my cheeks, and walk away. I grab some tea, and toast then make my way back into my room to get dressed.

I was wearing a simple black t-shirt and black jeans and boots. Along with a blue hoodie for comfort reasons. I heard a knock on my door, and for once opened the door all the way. There stood Dick Grayson, not Robin like I am used to but the man behind the mask. The only man to steal my heart away from Robin. And of course they're the same person, but act like two different people. Therefor I can say, "I am in love with two men who are one in the same."

"It's time to go meet Bruce" I nodded and followed. The study turned out not to be the Library as I was expecting. But an office like area with just as many books.

"Alfred told me you like books. I thought a meeting in an area comfortable to you would be nice. The Batcave tends to be very intimidating to some people." Now I can see the Bruce charm, and not the hard façade of Batman as he showed towards Star. How can someone be so open to me, and so cross with someone as sweet as Star? It just feels odd. I guess I am not used to it, but I can't say I hate the idea of having someone like me better then they like star.

"Yes, this is a very uh comfortable space." I said. Bringing my hood to my head, I felt more at home and at peace. Even if my father has been defeated I still tend to fall into the small space of darkness that my hood gives me.

"Please sit." Bruce gestured to where Richard was sprawled out on the sofa. I went and kicked off his feet. He gave me a look, and as soon as I sat down he put his feet back on my lap. Does he really think he can just play this off like it is nothing? I haven't exactly forgiven him yet. Or did he take the asking to go into his mind to see how his fathers doing as a forgiveness?

"So before we get into all that heavy talk about this bond you two share, I have some questions for you Dick. And from your letters you just about tell Raven everything. So I didn't think you would have a problem with her being here." He gestured towards me as he said my name.

"While we are not in battle or in the tower. You may call me Rachel. If Robin goes by Richard here, I shall go by Rachel." Richard casts me a sly grin and I couldn't help but smile back slightly. I felt a slight blush creep into my cheeks and prayed to the monks of Azarath that he couldn't see under my hood.

"So, what's your question pops?" Richard joked.

"Are you really in love with Starfire?"

**AN: Well guys here it is! More to come hopefully sometime this week. Maybe even tomorrow if I can get it done! What do you think? What do you think Richard will say? Will Raven and Richard ever work past this issue? I love the idea of Alfred playing matchmaker and Bruce kind of going along with it. My original plan was that they would all help out at the asylum. But then I thought to get more into the character and less into the action. This is going to be a very long story which is why my chapters are so short. Action will come soon. And hopefully some fluff along the way. ORRR I might just break poor little Ravens heart and make Robin go with Starfire. You never know what's going to happen! I want to hear all of your opinions on what you think will happen. The person closest will get a shout out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: HEEEEYYY guys sorry it took me so long to update. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Remember; don't be afraid to give me criticism. I love all of you. I'm so tempted to just put Rob and Rae together already, but that seems way to soon. Well enough of my blabbering, ON TO THE STORY! **

"Excuse me?" Asked Robin. Shocked over the fact his ex mentor would ask something like that.

"You heard me. Do you really love her?" I was completely shocked at Bruce's forwardness. We Titans always avoid asking such personal questions. But I was curious to know what his answer would be.

"I don't think you should concern yourself with my personal life." Robin stated a matter-of-factly. I frowned, surely this isn't the way one treats someone that was such a huge part and influence in your life.

"Well, as your father I think I have a right to know. Raven can leave the room if you would like, but I have a feeling you two are very close." If only he knew, well he probably did. He isn't called the world's greatest detective for nothing.

"Okay fine. I don't know. I don't think I do. But she loves me, and that's all that matters to me right now." He doesn't love Star? He always acted like he did, and that's what sent me over the edge. Why be with someone if you yourself don't really love him or her?

"So why be with her, if you don't love her?" I finally spoke up. I couldn't help it; the words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. The two of them seemed to have forgotten I was there for just a moment, and Richard raised his eyebrows towards me.

"So now you decide to talk to me?" His voice dripped with venom. But it should be I who is made at him, not the other way around.

"I didn't want to be completely forgotten in the room." I replied, a double meaning to my icy cold tone.

"I don't think this conversation involves you!" Richard practically shouted back. We were fine not that long ago, so why the fighting now. I wasn't about to back down, but curious as to what became different.

"Richard! This isn't how you treat a guest. Besides, I invited her here. I told you she could have left if you wanted her to." I have no idea what's going on, I could always try and get in his head, but after our bond he learned how to put up a block.

"Your right Bruce. Sorry Raven, I guess I'm just defensive." His eyes still narrowed and alert. I have no idea what goes through that boy's head, well I do, but I hate to intrude on other's privacy.

"Whatever" I croaked, both looked at me funny and I just shrugged my shoulders and sighed. Bruce gave me a knowing look; they defiantly don't call him the world's greatest detective for nothing.

"Can we get on to the real reason you called us in here?" asked Richard.

"Simple, Joker planned a massive party in the asylum, that's the reason I was needed there. Everything was in chaos, Harley was there too. Helped him plan it from the inside. Oracle was able to patch me into the guard's radio feeds, so that I knew what was going on at all times. But sometimes that wasn't enough. He used a formula called titan and mutated him so that he was almost unstoppable. Almost." I raised my eyebrow to show my surprise, while Richard's eyes were popping out of his skull.

"So, I guess our job here is done?" I questioned.

"Not quite, there was a break out of prisoners from Black gate, and Arkham. Now they are running loose in the city, I can't stop them all at once and have no interest in calling the Justice League. As I remember they wouldn't exactly be so keen on working with you Raven." _Gee thanks for reminding me. _I just nodded my head still showing no emotion on my face or in my eyes.

"So if we get a clue as to where they are, we go round them up?" Richard asked.

"Exactly, but we have to lay low and wait. So far they haven't showed signs, and I don't want to leap into action just yet." I gave a puzzled look at this.

"Doesn't exactly sound like your style. You're more of a jump in and get the job done kind of guy. Why change that right now?" Richard nodded in agreement.

"I don't want them to all think I'm on the hunt for them now, and I haven't figured everything out about the Asylum and future plans for the Joker. I believe they are tied together in someway. To wait and see what the escaped prisoners do could give us clues as to what might happen in the future. And I doubt they're thinking about changing their ways and becoming citizens. It's only a matter of time." Bruce stood up and walked towards the study's door.

"And I have told you this because you two are the leaders of the team. I expect you to tell your teammates when it is time. But not right now, you haven't stopped fighting crime even when you took your little vacation in Tokyo; I think it's time for you all to rest. First sign of activity, alert everyone. Until then, Richard please make sure everyone is comfortable, and pay attention to them, not just to your girlfriend." And with that, the billionaire and hero walked out of the room. I was silently cheering the broody man with imaginary pom-poms.

"I guess we should leave too then." I said as I stood up to leave. I barely made it out the door when Richard caught my hand.

"Look how I reacted was badly, I understand that. I have been a jerk, but I guess I'm just mad you never really accepted my apology. And how I was just behaving is no good reason to accept my apology either. I might be reading to much into this whole situation but is there something we need to talk about?" I sighed, of course I should have expected him to pick up on minor details no matter how hard I try and conceal my true feelings for him, they will always make themselves known to those around me somehow. It's just a matter of how deep you look.

"I appreciate you trying to make up for what has happened. And I think I do accept your apology. And you're right, you are a jerk. Not just to me but to your teammates as well. You have been spending all your time with Star that you forgot that we are your friends too. And I get she's demanding, or just extremly naïve I'm going with her being naïve. But you have to understand Cy and BB are starting to get the impression your just apart of this team for Star, not because you want to be here." Richard hung his head in what I can only guess is shame.

"Your right Raven. I haven't been a good leader or teammate. But most importantly I haven't been a good friend. But Cyborg and Beast Boy are not the ones I am most concerned about here. It's you." He was still holding my hand and I finally turned around to face him. He took both of my hands into his and looked me right in my eyes. There was something there, some emotion I couldn't name hiding in those eyes. Those big beautiful blue eyes, I could just get lost in them.

"What happened in Tokyo, what happened the other day, what happened now, there's something going on, something you aren't telling me. I can't stand not knowing, not knowing if you're going to be ok. You mean so much to me Rae, you don't understand. I'm always afraid that one day I will wake up and you will be gone. Either you get tired of Cyborg and Beast Boy's breakfast and food fights, or of Starfire's lack of knowledge of earth and puddings, or if you truly hate me that much." If only he knew what this boy did to me.

"I don't hate you. Azar I defiantly don't hate you. Nor would I leave the team. I have gotten so close with all of you. And I wouldn't just pack and leave without saying goodbye. Not again, but Robin, or Richard whatever I should call you. I can't tell you what's wrong or going on with me. Not now, I don't think I would ever be able to tell you. You just wouldn't understand, and simply I believe if you knew, you wouldn't really care. Now if you don't mind, I am going to make some tea." And then I left. I have been doing this a lot lately, making sure I have the last word. I just can't bring myself to hear him keep talking because I know that one day he will get all his answers out of me and I would be left with nothing.

**Ok guys, I know it's really short and I'm sooo sorry. I just thought I would leave you with this before I leave for my birthday trip. MY BIRTHDAYS ON MONDAY GUYS! So please make sure you review. THANKS 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry guys for having a terrible posting schedule, I just have been going crazy doing a whole bunch of stuff, and getting ready for school tomorrow. I had this waiting for you guys, it isn't finished but I can always pick it up at the next chapter. I feel you have all waited long enough. Please tell me what you think of my story. **

Things have gotten a lot worse since I had my talk with Robin; he is barley around just Starfire anymore. He has been taking time to hang out with the team, and I appreciate that. But now he has gotten it in his head that he needs to hang out more with me, and that's the last thing that I want and need right now. Ok that's a slight lie, I do want him to hang out with me but my emotions have been haywire lately. It's a miracle I haven't blown anything up yet except a few light bulbs here and there but Bruce hasn't seemed to mind, neither did Alfred. Starfire wasn't too happy about this though; she thought she should have more time with Robin to herself. Selfish alien. The one thing I wasn't expecting though was the knock on my door; I thought it was Robin, no wait sorry, Richard trying to get me out so we could talk. Boy was I wrong.

"Raven. Wonderful, you're not meditating. Richard has mentioned you enjoy privacy for your meditation." I nodded and opened the door farther as a signal for him to come in; it's his house after all.

"I wasn't meditating exactly, more like pondering. Are you here because of a lead on a criminal?" I asked after shutting the door and following him towards the chairs that are located on the far side of the bedroom.

"That's part of it but not important at this very second. I would rather speak to both you and Richard when he gets back from the market with Alfred." I raised an eyebrow. He was the Batman surely he normally thinks criminals are more important then a simple chat.

"Okay? What's on your mind Mr. Wayne?"

"Please. Haven't I told you to call me Bruce?" He did, I just don't feel comfortable calling a man I have just met by his first name, and it feels so informal.

"Right, uh Bruce. What did you come to talk to me about?" Right to the point, wow great going Raven. This is the foster father of the love of your life; I should have left a better impression.

"Now normally I don't go and butt into Richards business, but I must voice my opinion to someone. Kori, or as you know her better as Star just isn't right for Dick." If my powers weren't telling me that their was another meaning to his words, or another motivation, I would have just thought his concern was a parent being concerned about their child's mate.

"Ah, not that I don't agree, but why come to me with this?" This conversation was awkward. I really do admire this man before me, and I always thought that since he was the batman and all, he would be much more private and I was prepared to comply. But nothing could prepare me for this conversation that I was having with the Billionaire. 

"Because Raven, you know Dick almost as well as I do. Possibly even better because of the bond you two share." I raised an eyebrow telling him he may continue. "He's a very private person. He will try and convince another to share what is on their mind, but he usually will not share what is on his. I am the same way, though I respect other's thoughts more then he might." Bruce gave a dark chuckle.

"Sir, you must understand my powers are telling me you have another motive for coming in here. I mean no disrespect, but I cannot pretend I understand where you are coming from." I shrugged my cloak closer, even though we do not have to be in uniform I still wear it for comfort reasons. Bruce sighed; I'm guessing he didn't think I would catch on.

"Yes, there is Raven. It isn't exactly my place on whom Dick shall date, but I believe I do get a chance to state my opinion on who I think would be a better match." Bruce looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Now I must admit I am curious. Who do you think would be a better match for your foster son?" My tone still remained monotone, and I tried as hard as possible to calm and collect all of my emotions.

"Well, this is rather bold of me to say, but you. I think you would be a much better match for him." I have to say, I was shocked to here this, he actually believed that I would be a better match then Star.

"You think I'm a better match?" My voice squeaked and cracked and a light exploded from overhead. Bruce casted a glance towards the now broken light but other than that didn't pay it any mind.

"Yes. You seem to really get him, and that bond of yours can really help you have a healthy relationship, where everything is out in the open." Bruce obviously didn't know we could block each other out if we wanted to.

"Uh" Was all I could get out.

"And I have seen it with my own eyes, the way you look at him, you really do like him don't you?" I looked down at the ground and gave a meek nod letting my hair fall towards my face.

"I think he likes you too." Bruce said softly, it's hard to believe this man is the Dark Knight and the love of my life's mentor.

"You do?" I quickly glanced up hoping he didn't see the hope in my face and eyes.

"He's over protective of you. Though it might seem like he keeps hurting you, he just doesn't want you to know of his true feelings because he knows you never use to feel."

"I could feel back then the same as I do now. I just had to be more careful in hiding and controlling my emotions. I have always felt the same way about him." My voice was quite but I know Bruce caught every word.

"Master Wayne? Master Dick and I have returned." Alfred called from downstairs, I was great full towards the old man because another moment with this conversation something a lot worse then a light bulb was going to blow up.

"I'm sorry if I brought up a sore subject Raven. But I had to just talk to you and get everything out in the open. Next time we talk, I have a funny story to tell you about when Dick was a young Robin, it was the only time I ever stopped at a gas station." *Bruce chuckled at the memory, and left the room. I wasn't sure if I should leave to greet Richard and Alfred back home, or if I should just stay up here and think about what was just said. It wasn't long before another knock came from my door, it was the one person I really couldn't talk to right now.

**AN: I know, cliff hanger. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. This chapter was originally going to be a lot longer, 7 or 10 pages at least. But I am going to be so busy so I thought I would give this to you now, and work on the rest for another chapter. **

***This is a reference to my other story called "This isn't batman's night" I would love it if you guys read it and reviewed. Oh and if you like the Avengers a friend wanted me to start on a story for that. That is currently in the works, but hasn't been posted yet. Keep and eye out. Love you all. Please Review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: HEEEYYY GUYS! Hope you guys aren't ready to kill me yet! Once again, I don't exactly have an updating schedule. Well on to the story: This is a sneak preview, because it isn't finished yet. This is my gift to all of you, who have stuck with me. Please enjoy, because I am not sure when the finished product will be ready. **

There he was, Richard Grayson. I really did not want to talk to him, but did I have a choice? No, I know that even if I tried to ignore he would never go away unless I said something. It wouldn't matter what I said exactly, as long as it was civil and nice. Nothing that sent up red flags that I was mad at him, or completely and utterly jealous that he is with Starfire.

"You weren't downstairs." He stated.

"Should I have been? I was reading and catching up on meditation." I shrugged it off, trying to play nice, and hoping he would get the hint and go away. If only I were that lucky, sadly he rose in eyebrow and walked straight into my room and sat down on my bed, crossed his arms and looked at me with those blue stubborn eyes and a message came through the bond. _I'm not leaving until you tell me what I did, or what's wrong. I feel your frustration, you can't lie to me. _Dang, I must have a crack in my mental wall barrier.

"Why can't go just go and mind your own business?" I questioned.

"Because I can consistently feel how upset you are, and it's bringing us both down." He got up off the bed and walked right up towards me, he put his hand on my cheek to direct my face towards him. While doing this, he leaned slightly closer towards me almost as if to kiss me. My hormones went crazy; I couldn't help but feel the slight blush as I felt his hot breath wave across my face.

"Please Rae, I can't stand not knowing if your okay or not. You have no idea on the effect you have on me." He stared straight at me as if reading every thought I ever had running through my head. When suddenly something strange happened, he tried to enter my mental barrier, but left himself open to me. I wasn't trying to go digging into his mind, honestly, it just happened. I saw what I saw the day I saved him from Slade, but only this time the vision started to change, I saw me. Me, dead, a note next to the body floating limply as most azarathians do once they die. How he knew of this I have no clue. I saw him, crying, begging, I heard him call my name. My teammates running towards him, holding him down. I heard the one thing I wish he would say to my face.

"Raven! Raven you can't leave me. I love you!" That one statement could have so many different meanings. Love me like a sister, just like Cyborg, love me like a friend like Beastboy, or love me like a best friend like Star. But I could not help myself but wonder if it could mean he loves me like a soul mate, my bond mate.

The vision ended, I pulled away eyes wide, Richard looked at me curiously, and then I allowed my mind to open to show what he showed me. The look of pure horror crossed his face and that was enough for me, I ran out my door. Childishly, running for my life to get away instead of facing the problem like I learned when my father tried to take over. This time when running away from him, I did not hear my name calling me back. Bruce was wrong, what I thought was some sort of love was an illusion. My vision could have been the remaining pieces of my father playing a trick on me. I felt Bruce's presence, downstairs, in the Batcave. That's where I decided would be best. I feel that I should talk to Bruce anyway, because I still felt obligated to help Richard out with the crazy nightmares he has been having, or any dreams that haunted him.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Okay, I know I said I would continue on the same page as the last chapter. But I wanted to make sure those who read the previous chapter, knew that this was an update. Well, on to the story: **

I teleported downstairs to talk to Bruce, and to my surprise there he was grinning with tea in hand like he was expecting me this whole time. I looked around, to what only can be the Batcave. This must be where Bruce was going when he went through that moving clock.

"Right on time. There's something I want you to see Raven." I was about to remind him to call me Rachel if we were not working, but he beat me to it. "Now, you said when we were being civilians to call you Rachel, but right now, this is from one hero to another." He got up out of the chair he was sitting in, came over to me and put his hand on my back guiding me towards the giant computer screen which could take up the size of all of the titans rooms combined.

"Harley Quinn, remember her? I told you and Richard about her helping the Joker at the asylum. Anyway, she made a move. She's robbed about 14 drug stores, and taken only pain medication and cough syrup. I have yet to figure out what her motive behind this is. But, I am assuming she's gathering supplies for her and the Joker's thugs. Oh and incase you haven't noticed, she broke out of Arkham." He got up and walked towards a wall and stared at it for a good two minutes. I have concluded that he has obviously gotten hit in the head a few too many times.

"Why bring me down here? Why not Robin." I folded my arms across my chest waiting for an answer, but he said nothing. Just continued to stare at that damned wall. So I walked into the chair Bruce sat in earlier and started typing away and getting as much background information as I could on who this Harley Quinn is.

"She's dangerous, so is the Joker, but I'm sure you knew that already. The Joker particularly scares Robin, because of Robin's past. He grew up with friends who were clowns. He worked with clowns, his family was a bunch of clowns. After I took him in, and we had our first run in with the Joker, it took him weeks to recover. I could understand that, because he had just lost his parents at the circus and was then battling a figure he was used to. But he then came to learn this clown was different, dark, evil, a murder. Robin still doesn't like to go against him, and will practically use any excuse not to. This is why you're here. To talk him into joining the titans and putting a stop to whatever it is that this maniac is planning." He turned around and looked me straight in the eye. To anyone besides me, this look would give you chills. But for me, I have faced worse, I was born into worse.

"Why not Starfire. I am usually not the type to pry, but I have been trying to figure it out. You don't seem to like her very much, can I ask why?" I avoided eye contact, even though I was taught that avoiding eye contact makes you look unsure and weak. Truth is, I am unsure, and the topic of Robin, Richard, whatever his name is, does make me feel weak.

"You don't miss anything do you? Though, that is partially my fault. I have been very obvious on my distaste for the alien girl." I raised my eyebrow to signal him to keep talking. He sighed and continued: "She's everything he would have been, happy, not a care in the world. I don't dislike her exactly, I more think Robin is using her to try and escape the unhappy world I put him in." He lowered his head at the last statement.

"But, you didn't push him into this world. When our bond was born, I was in his head. He decided this, he wanted to be like you! Batman when he was younger was his hero, he always wanted to be brave just like you." He looked up, and his face was shocked.

"He really thought of me as a hero?" So he didn't know this.

"I know that what happened put a wedge between your relationship, but he still holds appreciation, and affection towards you. As both his mentor and his father." I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder in attempt to comfort and tall man. He smiled a grateful smile leaned down to my height and whispered in my ear:

"He's become fascinated with you. He has said so in the letters he was written home. The way he describes you, it is much, much more detailed then when he is talking about Starfire. You came down here in hopes of reassurance, I apologies for not helping right away. For you see, the boy is much like me, and we tend to go after the wrong type of women before finding the right. He already knows he has found you, he just doesn't think you feel the same way." He backed away and started walking towards the stairs and then he turned towards me.

"Well come on, I am taking the Titans out for dinner. Give Alfred the night off. Go get into something nice." And with that, he all but sprinted out of the cave, leaving me to once again digest everything that man said. Who knew Bruce Wayne, who is also the Batman, would give a demon heiress, who is hated by half of the Justice League, love advice. I decided since we were giving Alfred the day off, why not bring Bruce's tea cup upstairs so Alfred wouldn't have to come all the way down here to get it.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys! I only got a few reviews for the latest chapter **** sad! I got a lot of followers though. So that's a good thing. But I do enjoy getting reviews because you guys have given me a lot of suggestions. I got one really good suggestion much earlier into the story, which will happen. A matter of fact will most likely happen in the next couple of chapters. Now this is going to be an extremly long story. I legit have maps for about 32 more chapters, and even that might not be the end. The romantic stuff, that's coming up, but there will be a lot of twists. And I don't want to sound demanding, but I am really hoping for more reviews to motivate me! So please guys! Review! Well on with the chapter. **

Lucky for me I have those dresses Starfire has bought for me. Every time she goes to the mall, she will bring me some form of gift. From Lipstick to Victoria Secrets, to shoes and dresses. At first I thought she would never understand my sense of style, but some of the stuff she brought back actually is very beautiful, and my sense of style. The dress I picked out was a gown; it was midnight blue with silver rhinestones at the right hip sewing together a slit that makes its way all the way to the top of my thigh. She bought me these shoes that look similarly like Cinderella slippers. I wouldn't even know who Cinderella was, if not for Beastboy curiosity and idiocy about how Cinderella is the only one in the kingdom with the same shoe size.

I left my hair down because its to short to do anything except curl it or keep it straight. Added purple lipstick, eye liner and eye shadow and I was done. There was nothing else that needed to be done. I had about 15 minutes before I had to go downstairs and meet everyone, so me thinking I was alone of course decided to twirl in front of my mirror and admire my beauty that I didn't even know existed before this moment.

"That dress is beyond hot." Came a voice so familiar to me, so silky and flawless it made my skin shiver. I turned around feeling my face heat up to a hundred and sixty degrees.

"What are you doing here? And why did you sneak in. I might have been changing." I avoided eye contact and pretended I was busy fixing my shoes.

"You wouldn't save anything to the last minute. Besides, I felt your happiness and heard you admire how pretty you thought you looked in your head. I just thought I should come and look for myself." He smiled that crooked smile that made my heart almost burst. Then I realized what he said, I messed up and had a slip, if I don't close it now he may understand how I feel.

"Hmm" Came my only reply, since I was to focused on closing my mind from prying eyes.

"We need to talk" He said to me. I opened my mouth to respond but he beat me to it. "Not now, because I know we don't have time. But I know you saw what I was thinking. And well, uh, I think it's time I explain myself. And that might take awhile, so until then, please allow me to escort you downstairs." He held out his arm for me to take. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged. And we walked downstairs to where our family waited for us. And yes, I called my annoying teammates my family. And I am starting to even consider Bruce and Alfred family, because they were so nice to me. We walked downstairs and I saw Star, she was wearing this purple and pink polka dotted dress that to me looked absolutely awful. It was to short, and drew to much attention to her, because it also showed too much in the chest region. Though this might sound vain, and something that I would not normally say, but I can beat her in the chest area. Those to human men eyes, I have grown to realize is quite an attraction. Sometimes I forget how foreign I am to earth, I judge Starfire for her lack of knowledge, and believe myself to be above her because the Monks had taught me many of the Earth's customs.

I looked at Richard again, then realized that his eyes were not on the alien, but on me. I tried as hard as I could to not let him see me blush. Star obviously saw this exchange and looked furious. Once we got to the end of the stairs I let go of his arm and walked straight next to Cyborg who I realized was fidgeting with his holographic ring. I remembered we were no longer superhero's right now but citizens that were staying in Bruce Wayne's home. I looked at Beastboy and saw he too had a ring that would make his skin appear normal and not green. Bruce saw me looking at both of their rings and approached me.

"We have one final one, that we have decided to give to you. Your hair and eyes make it very obvious to your identity." Replied Bruce placing the ring into my hand.

"No thank you. I can take care of it myself. I do think that you should give it to star though. Her skin tone, eyes and her eyebrows are a dead giveaway that she is clearly not from earth. Also maybe her hair color needs to change too, not many people have orange hair." I said, and place the ring back into his hands. Bruce gave me a smirk as if we shared a private joke, which I could clearly see Star caught on. Maybe not to the reason behind his smirk, but it was enough to make her realize she doesn't have a relationship with "Robins dad." A sense of pride rushed through me because I am so used to coming second to Star that coming in first made me feel so good.

Giving them a small smirk I released my magic after chanting my usual "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" I felt the magic wash through me, making my skin appear a little healthier, my hair slightly longer and curled, and turned the same color as raven feathers. My eyes changed to a golden brown instead of purple and my chakra disappeared. Everyone's jaw hit the floor except Bruce's, I don't think anything can surprise that man. Alfred walked in and also had to do a double take on me to make sure I was the same person. Star quickly recovered and all but snatched the ring out of Bruce's hand and put it on. Two rings quickly formed around her, starting the transformation.

Her skin turned into a spray tan color instead of a pure orange undertone. Her fully green eyes changed to a darker green, only marking outside of the pupils not the whole eye itself. Her bright orange red hair changed to a more auburn orange. Her eyebrows grew so they no longer looked like polka dots. All together she looked more human. I mean, besides Richard she was the only one to really have human like qualities. Her skin tone was closest, he hair was closest, if you added some makeup onto her she could have past as a human any second. But now she was almost gorgeous, except her tan looked fake. I really do envy her, for she even looks beautiful human.

Bruce cleared his throat and signaled us that it was time to get going. Cyborg and Beastboy activated their rings, and Beastboy walked over and offered me his arm. He annoys me, but he can be sweet ill give him that. Cyborg also joined me at my other side and also offered me his arm. Alfred escorted us all to the limo which was waiting for us in the circle driveway. I heard Richard mumble something about how he's happy Bruce isn't driving and would rather not get whiplash on the way to dinner.

The limo was nice, but I would rather ride in the T-car with my team. Though I did appreciate the space away from everyone, even though Cyborg and Beastboy sat on my side, while Bruce, Robin and Star sat opposite us. Bruce just smiled at me, and Cyborg sent glares and Beastboy spent the ride trying to gain my attention. There was still plenty of room separating me from brushing shoulders.

"So, I know most of you by your hero name. What is your names when playing a civilian?" Bruce said awkwardly as Star stared at the poor man.

"Garfield." Sulked Beastboy and I laughed remembering the time when we met his old team and when they called him Garfield I told him: "I'm going to get a lot of mileage out of that one"

"Victor." Said Cy. "Victor Stone." I couldn't help but smile, it was a clear reference to the latest movie we watched as a team, James Bond.

"I shall be called Kori." Squeaked Star. Bruce flinched at the sound of her high pitched voice. I would have laughed, but it would be rude to both Star and Robin.

"Alright, let me see if I got this." He pointed to each of us as he said our names. "Richard, Kori, Garfield, Victor and the beautiful Rachel." I visibly blushed at being called beautiful, and then blushed harder at the fact I did not have a hood to hide it.

The ride felt like it went on for ages, Star, or I guess I shall call her Kori, was holding on to Richard the whole entire ride. It was then that I did something I probably will always regret. I played with my fellow teammates emotions.

"You know Garfield, you look especially grown up in that suit." I whispered it in his ear but I know Richard heard every word I said. Garfield looked like he might burst and blushed but then beamed at me.

"Thanks Rachel! It does make me look handsome doesn't it?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me in which I think was meant to look seductive.

"Very." I replied with a smirk plastered on my face. It was all fake, I reached in all time low. I was really letting Jealousy get away with this. I am letting her have full control over me. I looked straight ahead but I caught Richards eye on me, something radiating in his emotions, but was drowned out by curiosity from others.

"Mind putting a block on there traffic light?" I asked jokingly but his mind didn't close. Instead he stayed there gapping at me like a fish. Then we pulled up to the restaurant. It was in Italian but I easily could translate it _Two lovers join_ I looked farther and saw a sign that announced the opening of it's sister restaurant. This sign was also in Italian, it said _From the restaurant that brought you Two lovers Join are happy to announce the opening of Dick and Rachael. _It wasn't my name exactly, but close enough to make me questions why Bruce brought us here. I guess I am just going to have to find out.

**AN: Until next time dear readers. **


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I don't own the Teen Titans. This is a short chapter, but I think some of you will be pleased.

Dinner was torture! Kori kept trying to engage Bruce in conversations about her home planet, and her strange customs. She even offered to teach him some Tamerianin chant, that was apparently a chant that a father says to his son, to give him permission to become intimate with his partner. He of course had no interest in learning this. And instead spent his whole time talking to everyone else except Kori, Richard though was another story. He would speak when spoken too, but the whole dinner he just stared at me. I tried not to make eye contact but every time I did, I felt guiltier and guiltier from what I did on the ride to the restaurant. Trying to make him jealous wasn't exactly my best plan I understand that. And it obviously didn't work, I bet he pieced everything together and the only reason he's looking at me right now is because he is mad. Garfield and I sat next to each other, I didn't sit next to him to continue to make Richard jealous, no I sat next to him because he all but picked Victor up and threw him across the table.

Dinner is officially over, and Garfield has seemed to forget about me. He moved to another table and is currently hitting on some blond with pigtails, which are dip, dyed with red and black. She doesn't look too interested in him, and Garfield has seemed to notice. He looks defeated, but I know he will shake it off and bounce back to trying to get with another girl he sees. After all, no one can "Resist the funny guy."

"Hey grass stain. Had a problem over there?" Smirked Victor patting Garfield on the back as he stood up to leave from the table.

"She would have dug me, if she actually knew who I was." Shrugged Garfield.

"Sure she would have." Victor rolled his eyes and walked towards the bathroom with Garfield following him. And here I thought only girls went to the bathroom together.

"Raven?" Asked Kori. I quickly spun my head to tell her not to call me Raven.

"It's Rachel, we are being civilians we can't go by our hero names." My voice came out colder then I wanted it too, I didn't want to sound mean or anything because I didn't want Richard to have another reason to be upset with me.

"Oh, I have forgotten. Do you want to come with me to the bathroom?" She looked eager, I could feel her emotions and the reasons behind why she wanted me to come. Kori believed that Bruce was warming up to her, when it was in fact the opposite, but being the naïve alien that she is, she didn't know that. I couldn't sit and listen to her brag about how she believes that Richard and her will one day be married, or that Bruce will give Kori permission to give up her virginity to Richard. It's a little too much to handle, and I'm not sure how polite I could be with Jealousy running around, especially if she has teamed up with Love.

"Uh, I'm alright Kori. I think I'll just stay here and listen to the piano player if that's alright." I tried to give her a reassuring smile, but she still looked disappointed, but she left anyway.

"I just have to pay the check, and I think I see commissioner Gordon. You kids don't mind if we stay a bit longer so I can have a little chat with him don't you?" Richard and I both agreed that we could stay a bit longer. Bruce paid the bill and got up and walked over to have a talk with the commissioner.

"You know, the other room is a ballroom." Said Richard. I snapped my head up to look at him.

"Okay?" Why was he telling me this?

"A lot of people go inside there to dance." Once again, why would I care?

"Alright." What was the point of this useless conversation anyway, are things that awkward between us where he just has to state facts that have no meaning behind them?

"I was wondering if you would like to go dance with me?" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. I raised an eyebrow at him. "You know, in there. Because they have a dance floor, and a band, and stuff." His cheeks started to heat up I would laugh if I wasn't so taken back by his question.

"I'm not very good at dancing." It was my turn to blush now.

"Neither am I. Let's go." He then got up and rushed to my side of the table and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the other room. I could feel the teams eyes watching me from the other side of the restaurant, they must have all come out together. I could feel Bruce's eyes on me too, and he was projecting the feeling of pride at me.

We got to the other room, and there were about seventeen other couples on the dance floor. I was expecting more, but I guess they were all eating dinner or chatting with friends. I was hesitant, but Richard takes my hands gently and places one in his hand, and another on his shoulder. He puts on of his hands on my waist, and if it were anyone else, I would flinch away, but not from him. The band struck up a dance that I could only guess was a waltz. I had no previous knowledge of dancing other then what could be described in books, so as you can guess I was nervous. Richard must have sensed that through the bond because he smiled and pulled me closer. We must have danced for almost an hour, and I could sense the team getting slightly anxious about leaving. I was about to suggest we stop and go back out to check on the team when all the sudden a strong pair of hands gripped onto my face and I looked up into two beautiful blue eyes.

I wasn't exactly aware of what was happening, I was about to suggest he back up and give me some space, but was interrupted by a pair of lips. It was bliss, a sensation of fireworks shot through me and I thought I might actually explode. I have never felt like this before. If you were to tell me this was going to happen when we were on our way back from Tokyo I would have called you insane and probably threw you in another dimension. It was too soon when his lips disappeared from mine, and I would have shut the space between us again if I didn't feel Kori's curiosity spike up again. I instantly let go of him and put my head down remembering my hair would not be able to hide the blush that had crept onto my cheeks. Nor a hood to hide my embarrassment that I had betrayed a person I called my best friend, and even my sister.

"That cannot happen again." I growled and walked away.

"Raven please, don't go just listen to me." I should have listened, I should have let him explain himself. That was what I wanted after all. I wanted to be loved by him even if it was only once. I got my wish, but I was not able to enjoy it.

"Let's go." I told Bruce as soon as I saw him. Sadness was radiating off of Richard, but I refused to look at him for the rest of the night. Something just kept nagging me though, that there must have been more to the story, but I was just to stubborn to listen.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! Once again I do not own the Teen Titians, I wish I did, but sadly I don't. Well, as promised here's some action. **

It has been one full day since Richard kissed me. I once again locked myself in my room doing meditation. I had frequent visitors including Kori, and she has not mentioned anything about Richard so I don't think she knows what happened, which makes everything even harder. I even tried to once again repress my emotions, but slowly so I wouldn't draw as much attention. It wasn't working out so well, because every time I would hear Richard's voice from behind my door, my heart would flutter. I get it, Love works in mysterious ways, or when you least expect it, but couldn't she find a better time?

Eventually my stomach got the better of me, and told me I had to go eat something. I went down to the kitchen and found a note from Alfred, it said that he went out to get some things from the store and that if anyone wanted something to eat, to either ask Bruce or me. It specifically said do not ask Richard, I wonder why. Everyone knows not to let me in the kitchen, not after the "end of the world" when I burnt everyone's pancakes. I decided not to leave a mess and just grab an apple and make some tea. While my tea was boiling I went to get a book to read while I enjoyed my time out of my room.

It had just about finished my tea, and was about to start my next chapter when Richard walks into the kitchen. His looks says it all, right now he was no longer Richard, he was back to being the leader I fell in love with. Right away my mind started acknowledging the change and identified him as Robin. I motioned him to go without me and said I would only be a few minutes. I used my powers to put everything away and rushed upstairs to where my uniform was waiting for me. I quickly put it on, and teleported down to the Batcave where everyone was waiting.

"Took you long enough." Smirked Beast Boy, I must admit, I was very glad to see him back in his uniform again. I gave a slight smile in his direction then turned to Bruce. Bruce almost fully uniformed began talking.

"The Joker broke out of Arkham again." A growl of frustration was heard from next to him. Robin looked like he was about ready to tear out his hair. The Dark Knight put a hand on his sidekicks shoulder and then turned back to us and continued. "But he is not alone, it seems he wanted a diversion of some sort." He walked over to the computer and brought up the file he showed me a few nights ago.

"The first night you guys were here, I went to go deal with the Joker. There was an outbreak of inmates at Arkham. Some are still running free, and I believe that they were hiding in the shadows for this purpose. To free Joker from Arkham, along with Harleey Quinn, so far there have been two sightings on the Joker and multiple sightings of Harleey and her gang of thugs, but that's not all. There seems to be other villains in the mix as well, Catwomen has joined." He finished getting ready, and was about to put on his cowl but stopped and turned to look at us.

"I am going after the joker. You all are going after Harleey and her thugs. If you see Catwomen give her string. She get's easily distracted." And with that he pulled on the mask and got in the Batmobile and drove off.

"He does that a lot." Robin remarked. Robin brought up the location of the sightings and told us we needed to get going. We got into the T-Car and drove off in the direction of the sightings. I of course was stuck in the middle, but for once Robin didn't want to be in the front. Instead he decided it would be better if he would sit next to Beast Boy and me and continued to shoot glares in his direction. Of course Beast Boy didn't pick up the clues that Robin wanted Beast Boy away from me. To be honestly, I didn't understand either since he is still with Star. If Robin were to break up with Star, and then kiss me, I would understand why he would be jealous of Beast Boy but that isn't the case. He has no claim over me, nor does Beast Boy, but Robin doesn't need to know that.

We came close to the last location that Harleey and her team was last spotted. I'm not exactly sure on who to keep a look out for, because Bruce never let us see a picture of her, and he had the "Robin will fill you in while I run around on roof tops trying to find this crazy clown" attitude when giving us his minimal information.

"Yo dudes! While were having Robin scout for our villains, lets play I SPY!" The whole car groaned at Beast Boy, and his obsession with playing I spy when were on a mission.

"Okay, I'll go first! I spy with my little eye, something pretty." Beastboy looked straight at me when he said this, and it made Robin go over the edge.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The whole car turned around and looked at him surprised by his random outburst. Even I was, I mean how could he actually be jealous when he has Starfire. She's a princess for crying out loud! Okay I was too, and then my father destroyed Azarath, but my point is, Star can give Richard so much more then I can; yet I have spent all my time pinning for him and hoping that he would notice me. Naturally he didn't until now, and I am not exactly sure what changed in him. The whole car was still staring at Robin and I turned and just arched my eyebrow at him. His face flushed with what I assume would be embarrassment, but he had his block on so I couldn't use my powers to find out. Time ticked by, and there were no signs of any activity. Robin grew restless and clearly wasn't used to waiting around for Harleey to strike. I tried to use my powers to reach out to a familiar signature, but because Robin had his mind block on I was unable to have a signature to match up with.

"OK, new plan. We split up; I am going to bring up an image of what Harleey looks like along with other villains that could be in the area." And so he did, the first picture that would have made me laugh if I wasn't trying so hard to keep everything in check. It was a short little man with a monocle, in a tuxedo. His name matched his looks, he was the Penguin. Then a picture of a girl in a cat suit that showed a little too much skin in the front, her name is Catwomen also known as Ms. Kyle. A used to be love interest for Bruce, until he learned who she really was. Even then the attraction was still there, it was just never acted on.

He showed us more pictures of the thugs that are working with Harleey, and most of them looked like normal guys. Some looked like they could have had promising careers in wrestling, or football, but resorted to a life of murder and crime. Finally Robin showed us a picture of Harleey, and right away I knew I saw her before.

"YO! Dudes! That was the girl that turned me down when we went out for dinner." Robin shuddered and gagged.

"She's crazy, and in love with the Joker. You never stood a chance." Replied Robin once he got control over himself. I looked at the picture again, and studied her face. She was tan, not very tan, but it went well with her blond hair, which was put up into two pigtails and dip dyed black on one side and red on the other at the ends of each pigtail.

"That is most unsettling" Came a reply from Starfire. Everyone agreed including Beast Boy who looked darker green then normal. I just smirked, I know most people would cower in fear learning that they are near Harleey or the Joker, but not me. I mean seriously, I have met the devil, and he's my father. You can't get much scarier then a giant horned demon who haunts your dreams almost every night. The Joker? No big deal, Harleey Quinn, piece of cake.

"So this is the plan, you have seen the pictures and you all known what everyone looks like. We are going to split into teams and search for her ourselves. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Star, you guys go down the south alley ways. Beastboy use the sewers, Cyborg search the streets and Star the sky. Go south and Raven and I will take the north alleyway." He jumped out of the car and everyone else did too.

"Maybe Star should go with you instead of me." I said quietly, but Robin just shook his head.

"No time to change teams now, besides I need your powers to help me." I couldn't argue with him, and pulled up my hood and followed him to the ally. Cyborg drove off followed by Star flying above, and Beast Boy turning into a rat and going into the sewers.

"Let's go." Said Robin. I levitated up ready to fly off. "Don't fly up yet. Do it when I say." His tone was harsh and cold, as if he was made at me. He had no reason to be mad at me though, if anything I should still be furious with him. So I just stayed quiet, blocked off my mind and pressed onward. We walked for a few minutes in silence, and I made no effort to strike up a conversation.

The silence soon became overbearing and started crushing me, emotions from everyone else in the city became overpowering and I needed something to calm myself down. _Okay, breathe and relax. I need to calm down, my powers will get out of control easily if I am too worked up. Why does he always do this to me? _

"I need to talk to you." I stopped walking, and my eyes bulged out of my skull, and my cheeks started heating up. I was glad my hood was still up, because my face must have looked completely embarrassing. I stayed silent and continued to walk farther, I silenced my emotions and opened myself up, hopefully Robin wouldn't attempt to dig into my mind. I used my powers to search for an aura matching one that I imagined Harleey Quinn would have.

"Raven." His voice was still stone cold.

"What?" My monotone matching his frozen words, and I saw him flinch at my words. Once again, he puzzles me he flinched when I mimicked his tone of voice yet he was the one who talked to me like that in the first place.  
>"We need to talk about what happened and you are going to listen."<br>"Is that an order?" I demanded back to him. He once again flinched but I refuse to give into him. "No Robin, we do not have to talk right now. We are on a mission, do you really think that this is an appropriate time to be having this discussion?" I could tell he knew that I was right. So he just scowled and continued walking.

"But Raven, we will talk. I need to talk to you." His voice got softer and I almost felt bad about being mean, almost.

We walked in silence for about 15 minutes, when all of the sudden I felt a presence that didn't belong to anyone that I knew. And I knew right then and there that we were being tracked. I pushed past Robins blocks with ease, normally I don't pry, but I didn't want to alert our attacker that we knew they were there.

_Stay aware, we have unwanted attention. _I said through our bond.

_Harleey? _Asked Robin.

_No idea, but they are on the roof tops. Watch out. _

_We have the aliment of surprise, kind of. We have you, our human radar. Keep walking and look normal. _

_ Gee thanks traffic light, I love being called a human radar. _

_ Rae, you know that wasn't what I meant. _

_ I know. _

We continued to walk, when I felt someone drop down behind us. I instantly turned around and used my powers to trap her in a bubble.

"Catwomen!"


	12. Chapter 12

**_I'm back guys! Shortish chapter, but I felt you guys waited long enough, and I finally planned out the rest of this story. It's going to be a series hopefully. I may take awhile to upload but I haven't forgotten about my fans! Also, I don't own the Teen Titans, just my storyline. :D _**

"The little bird has a new playmate, how cute" Purred Catwoman menacingly. I've only seen her profile once, but Selena Kyle was one tough kitty to tame.

"Harley, where is she!?" Demanded Robin. Straight to the point as always, but seriously, does he always-think people are just going to give him an answer when he demands one? Traffic light never seems to learn does he?

"No clue." She looks pretty damn comfortable in the bubble I created.

_She's planning something; either that or she's a distraction. _I said through the bond.

_Give me a minute. _Replied Robin.

"Raven here, the one who trapped you in this bubble, she's pretty powerful. She can get into your head in a matter of seconds. So, you have a choice. Either you tell us where Harley and her gang of thugs are, or Raven dives right on into your mind and finds out for me." Robin walked right on up to the bubble that I was containing Catwoman in. I decided to add a bit of intimidation and let my eyes turn red, and black tentacles flow out of my cloak.

"_I never really liked cats anyway." _I said in the creepiest most menacing voice I could muster. Catwoman narrowed her eyes at me, and it was obvious she knew she had no choice. I felt a slight ting of relief at not having to dive into the mind of this crazy woman. Every time Robin orders me to extract information from a villain's mind, it takes days to recover and hours of intense meditation to remove their gruesome acts from my memory.

"Harley is at the steel mill. Most likely with the Joker." I raised my eyebrow at this. Batman said that Harley and the Joker were committing two different crime acts, and that Batman himself was going after the Joker, putting Robin and I in charge of apprehending Harley.

"_I don't believe you." _And with that I entered her mind.

Catwoman's story started with her and her sister as orphans, Selena taught herself gymnastics and learned how to steal to get by. I had to go deeper, into more recent events to confirm what Selena was telling me.

"Robin. She's telling the truth. Can you get a message to Batman? She's in the steel mill in Arkham City. Joker doesn't look too good." The Joker seemed sick, but I couldn't get a good look since I'm seeing from Catwomen's eyes.

"On it. I'm going to handcuff Catwoman. Can I get a bit of assistance?" I used what was almost left of my limited energy to create temporary handcuffs to make it easier for Robin. Once he handcuffed her to a very convenient pole, he turned to me.

"That must have taken a lot out of you. Let's get you back to the Batcave and update everyone on the situation." I sat down, and listened to him give the team orders on the communicator.

"Listen up Titans, Catwoman has been handcuffed at our location. I have sent orders to Oracle whom you will meet later, to make an anonymous call to the GCPD to pick her up. Can you guys come get Raven? She's pretty exhausted. I'm going to update Batman on the situation with Harley. I'm sending you our location." My head started to pound, and the world started to feel like it was spinning.

"Sure man, we're not to far off. We caught a couple thugs that we think were from Harley's crew. Be there in a few. Cyborg out." _Please hurry. I feel like I'm going to be sick! _

"Rae, Raven, are you doing alright? Raven?" The last thing I remember is the floor coming closer and a pair of arms catching me.

**A few hours later**

"This is the second time she has passed out. We should check and make sure she isn't sick."

"It may be related to stress. Have you seen her lately? She's always so tense. Especially around Robin."

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Yes you did Boy Blunder, you stole my heart and I want it back.

"I hope she does not have the Cold! It would be sad for her to be sick in such a beautiful home!"

Everyone was surrounding me, I could hear them. I just didn't want to open my eyes. I enjoyed the darkness I was in, it was comforting. I didn't want to see everyone's concerned looks, or pity that I passed out again. I already knew what happened, mentally I have been pushing myself to exhaustion trying to keep Robin out of my head. Going into Catwomen's mind was just the last straw that broke the camels back. I slowly prepared myself to open my eyes.

"How is our patient doing?" Alfred was here. I remember Alfred has medical training from what I saw in Robin's head.

"Just tired." I replied.

"Good to see you're awake Ms. Roth." I smiled at his warm tone. "Looking at your brain waves, you needed that amount of rest. In fact you should probably get more. I'll call for Master Dick to escort you to your room. He insisted on doing so himself."

I instantly felt myself start panicking, and heard my heart rate spike on one of the machines in the room.

"Can Cyborg do it? Please?" I looked around frantically and eventually my eyes fell on Robin who looked hurt. I didn't have time to care, I couldn't care, and I didn't want to care. An image of being carried in his strong arms again popped into my mind. I instantly tried to get rid of it, but the moment I managed to banish that thought from my mind, a new one popped in. I was in my room in the manor, in bed, with his strong arms holding me close, and his lips caressing my neck. My cheeks started heating up, and my heart rate spiked again.

"I'm completely capable of…." Started Robin but was quickly cut off by Cyborg.

"Dude, if she wants me to take her to her room I will. If she wanted you, she would have agreed to you. You have other duties to attend to. Check in with Batman, or hang out with Star or something." I don't think I'll ever be able to thank Cy enough for always being there for me. He truly is like a brother.

"Thanks…" I mumbled. Alfred helped unhook me from the many machines I was on, and Beast Boy brought me a bottle of water.

"I think you should drink something Rae. It's nice and cold." I smiled at the green boy. While sometimes I hate him, and his terrible jokes, I cannot imagine a life without him. Suddenly I was overwhelmed by emotions, and pulled Beast Boy into a hug. He gave a yelp but quickly hugged me back. It was a quick hug, but very out of character for me, and I'm still unsure of why I did it.

"Just get better Raven." He said. I gave him a pat on the head and Cyborg helped me out of the Batcave and into my room.

"You know, you can't keep shutting out Robin forever. It's mentally draining you."

"I know Cyborg. I just… I can't talk with him about this now. He spent all this time going after Starfire and now that he has her, he isn't satisfied. What happens if that becomes me? I wouldn't be able to live with that. Imagine how Star would feel… I can't let my emotions get in the way of my friendship with Star. No matter how jealous and annoyed I am at both of them. He's better off with her. He can learn to love her and match her feelings one day." I lay down on my bed, and Cyborg sat down towards the end of the mattress.

"Raven, one day you need to realize you have the right to be happy too. You don't have to sit on the sidelines and be alone forever. I saw your face when Robin and Starfire kissed, you might have put on a brave face and said 'its about time' but you were hurt. I could see the want in your eyes when Beast Boy was with Terra, or I with Bee. You want that, and hell demons can fall in love too! Let yourself be happy Raven. All of us agree you deserve to be." Cyborg then got up and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you Rae. We all love you. Now it's time for you to learn to love yourself." And with that he left the room and turned off the light. For the first time in my life, I didn't want the darkness.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that! I'm working on the next chapter right now! Maybe it will be up later today, or tomorrow. I'm feeling very creative right now! So I'm just going to write! **

**Thanks for your support guys! Love you all! Please review! Also, when this story is finished I'm going back and editing everything, I should have done so before, but I want everything finished first. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Whew, okay! Cranking out this story best as I can, since it's been two almost three years since past updates. I'm in the process of editing past chapters since I started this when I was about 13 or 14, and I'm now about to be 19. I still struggle with spelling and grammar since I have dyslexia, but I'm trying so hard to catch my mistakes. Also, I'm not focusing so much on action I've decided, more of Raven's story and emotions. I have discovered I SUCK at writing action. Love you all who have read this. Please review! It really helps me. **

**ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

Sleep didn't come easily to me that night, as was the case most nights. Though, this night was different then those other sleepless nights. I couldn't figure out why, but it felt almost like a weight was lifted from my shoulders ever so slightly. Thanks to Cyborg I no longer felt like the teammate that always brought everyone down. Perhaps he was right, I do need to learn to love myself. I've been considering myself the burden of the group, the girl who was going to cause the world to end in a fiery blaze. But my father was destroyed, and Robin was the main reason I was able to destroy him. Yes, the other Titans helped out a lot, but to destroy my father I had to think of something I loved. I thought of Robin, and while my other teammates crossed my mind, and I'm sure that helped too, Robin was the one who kept me going.

At the time I thought that love I was feeling, was one that a teammate should feel for a teammate who just went from hell and back to save you. I never could have imagined a small crush would turn into something so big. Yes, there was always attraction for Robin, what girl wouldn't swoon at the sight of him. Even if that girl is half demon. But how can I love someone if I can't love myself? Is that even possible?

_Judging from the buzz I feel in the bond, you're either thinking really hard, or having a nightmare. You okay? _I quickly snapped my eyes open. I must be leaking emotions through the bond. I sat up in my bed and closed my eyes, preparing for mediation and mending the cracks in my minds wall.

_Don't you have better things to do then snoop in peoples minds? In other words Boy Blunder, LEAVE ME ALONE! _

_Funny you should be the one saying that, as I recall you ventured into my mind without asking. _

_That was to save your life._

_What do you think I'm trying to do? In Tokyo I got a glimpse of your emotions Rae you're depressed. It's all I can think about! _

_Explains that vision I saw… you… you said you loved me… _

_You're my best friend of course I love you. _

_I see. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight. _

_Raven I…. _

I closed my mind off completely. That kiss, that was all a means to make me stay. 'You're my best friend of course I love you'; I should have seen this coming. I let my hopes up, and everything is crashing down again. I felt better after talking with Cyborg, but now I feel so much worse. I thought I knew what it was like to have my heart broken, but now I really know. It's the worst feeling in the world, like Beast Boy turned into an elephant and sat on me. I don't belong here, I never did. I don't belong anywhere.

The night slowly drifted by, and eventually I found sleep, though, I didn't sleep soundly. My dreams were plagued by never ending heartbreak, fire, death and destruction.

"Raven…" I know that voice anywhere. "You never thought I actually loved you as something more than a friend right?" I sat up in my bed to see Robin in costume but without his mask.

"I knew you were stupid, but honestly I never expected you to be that stupid. I'm with Starfire. Someone who isn't half evil, someone who wouldn't make me go to hell to save her. She's better, she's prettier, and everyone actually likes her. They don't have to pretend. Unlike with you, I was always afraid your evil side would show through, so I faked our friendship, it's exhausting to have to lie through the bond. I'm done now, and so are you as a Titan. Go back to Hell Raven, that's the only place you belong…" I didn't understand, where was this coming from? Does he really feel this way?

**_Beep, Beep, Beep_**

I was quickly pulled out of my nightmare by the sound of a smoke alarm. I checked my communicators clock; 5:25 am. I grabbed a sweatshirt to put on over my pajamas. I didn't remember changing out of my uniform, but I didn't have time to dwell on that now.

"Master Grayson, you know I'm awake at this hour. You could have asked me for help! This is the fourth time you have almost set this mansion on fire! Need I remind you of that incident when you were 14?" There was Alfred scolding Robin, I mean Richard, like he was a young child. Richard was hanging his head in shame and next to him was what looked to be the remainders of bacon…

"Sorry Alfred I was trying to do something nice for her. Breakfast in bed you know." Neck scratching… he must be nervous about something. He must be making Star breakfast, but why?

"I understand Master Dick, but need I remind you, if you put oil in the pan and then add bacon, it will catch on fire! Bacon doesn't need oil! I shall help you make the next batch."

"Okay, she likes it crispy. That's why I added oil, so it gets very crispy." Strange… Star never seemed too fond of burnt bacon. Well now that I know we don't have an emergency on our hands, I can go back to sleep. Or read, I will probably read.

Walking back to my room I couldn't help but chuckle at how everyone else slept through that racket. I have a feeling Bruce is silently cursing Richard out for waking him up. Actually I'm not even sure if Bruce is home yet, though I have a feeling he's used to Richards shenanigans.

Back in my room I felt trapped, I had to think of somewhere else to go. I couldn't concentrate on the book I picked out, and the smell of bacon made my stomach growl. It was just the way I liked it too, burnt. _It's not for you Raven. _I kept telling myself. He's doing it for Starfire probably; they probably had quite a night last night. Every night since we have been here I would hear Starfire make not so subtle hints towards a very intimate sleepover, but on her planet, you need permission from both sets of parents. Weird aliens.

Knowing I wouldn't be able to concentrate much in my room, I went down to the Batcave. I teleported since I was still unsure on how to use that magic clock that leads to the Batcave. Once I was down there, I felt more at ease. It was dark, damp, and felt comforting to me in a way. I don't know what I was ever thinking, 'for once in my life I didn't want the darkness' I'm a child of a demon, I belong in the dark.

Overtime I got absorbed into a book about murders, serial killers to be exact. Robin used to read these whenever we were faced with murder mysteries in Jump City. He said it helped him get into the mind of the killer and made it easier for him to track and understand the killer's motives. As second in command, I too picked up that habit, and even though we are currently not facing a serial killer case, it gets my mind off of my current troubles.

I was deep into my book when I heard a door open to the Batcave, it was from the street exit door, and I thought it was Batman returning home from Arkham City. A black car pulled up and the window rolled down to reveal a red-haired girl.

"Hi! You must be Raven; I'm Barbra, coed name Oracle, formally Batgirl. Can you give me a hand with my wheelchair? My other car broke down, normally it has a gadget that gets the wheelchair out of the car for me." I stood shocked, Barbra Gordon is Richards best friend.

"Sorry, Dick warned me sometimes you're a bit shy. I can be a bit boisterous when meeting new people." He mentioned me to her?

"Uh, it's fine." I mumbled and went over to help her with her wheelchair.

"He talks about you a lot you know." I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"He said you had the prettiest eyes he has ever seen. I haven't seen your face so I can't confirm it." Shocked I looked up at her. "And now I can see he was right. Thanks by the way, for helping me. It's a pain in my ass. Joker's fault, hope he gets what he deserves today. Bruce is dealing with him now."

I just nodded unsure what to say or do. Still a bit shocked from hearing that Richard said I had pretty eyes.

"RAVEN!" Shouted Beast Boy as he ran down the stairs. He nearly made me blow up the Bat-computer by scaring me.

"WHAT BEAST BOY!" I growled. But noticed Beast Boy was too busy staring at Barbra to say anything.

"Hi! You must be Beast Boy, I'm Barbra!" Beast Boy ran straight towards her grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Very pleased to meet you my lady!" I wanted to smack him across the head, but decided against it.

"You screamed for me?" I asked grumpily.

"Yeah! Boss man wants to talk with you. Also, Starfire is upstairs crying. Our fearless leader upset his lady." He still hadn't taken his eyes off Barbra. And Richard wants to talk to me, I'm guessing he needs girl advice. Probably forgot Star doesn't like burnt bacon or something, and she threw a hissy fit. Honestly it isn't my problem, so why do I want to go up there?

"Can you tell him I'm busy please Beast Boy. I'm going to check up on Star. It was very nice meeting you Barbra." I gave a small smile and walked up the stars with Beast Boy and to both my delight and dismay, saw no sign of Richard. Perhaps he is in his room, or Bruce's study.

I have arrived at Star's door, with no clue what I'm going to say. Honestly, how do you comfort somebody that is dating the love of your life? How can you look them in the eyes and say "You'll be okay" when you secretly wish their relationship would crumble? I truly am a terrible person, and a terrible friend. Yet, I cannot stop that voice in my head saying he deserves better than her when better is clearly not I.

I mustered up the courage to knock on her door.

"If that is you boyfriend Robin, then I do not wish to talk!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes, if Starfire learns a new language through lip contact, she and Robin clearly haven't been doing a lot of kissing because her English sucks. But part of me is very happy about that, though after Tokyo she should be an expert, there was a lot of making out in hotel rooms, and doing who knows what.

"It's me Star." The door instantly flew open.

"I wish to not speak to you either." The door flew right back closed. Well that was certainly an interesting turn of events.

"What did I do? I haven't done anything but sit in my room?" I have to admit, I did not see this coming.

"You… you are a boyfriend stealer!"

"What!?" How can I steal someone who only thinks of me as a friend? The evil part of me is snickering at her sadness, and I'm making little to no attempt at stopping it.

The door opened to a teary eyed beautiful alien, who I once called a friend, even a sister. Now it's almost as if she is my competition, and I'm the sore loser who refuses to back down even when the fight is won fair and square.

"You're all he ends up talking about. Even when he is with me, I feel as if I am not the one truly on his mind. He does not eat, or sleep when worried about you. Yet he comes alive again when he see's that you are well. He had made you break of fast today; I thought it was for me. He got angry; I don't know why he got angry. Is it not custom for ones boyfriend to make them food? I was hoping it would be some gesture to try and save our relationship. But I feel as if instead he has been falling for you." She started to break out into sobs. Part of me is soaring through the clouds as happy as can be, the other part is feeling ashamed of how happy I am, and sad for Star.

"You should talk to him about this Starfire. Perhaps he can explain why he has been behaving this way." I went to put a hand on her shoulder as a means of comfort but she backed away quickly.

"He told me about the kiss. How am I to trust either of you now?" I turned into a deer in headlights. Why would he tell her about the kiss? I guess maybe to be honest, but if it didn't mean anything then why talk about it?

"Please go now." I did, I left feeling ashamed of how hurt she was, and confused. What did this mean for them now? What does this mean for me?

I walked down the stairs, still in a daze at all that has happened in the last few days, when I saw him. He was there waiting for me, not looking very happy, in fact he looked down right furious. I felt like a child under his gaze, but I refused to back down, I glared right on back.

"Raven. We are talking. **Now**."

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	14. Chapter 14

**So turns out writing when you can't sleep is when you get very creative. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, I'm trying to send all of you a PM thanking you personally. ****J**** This is a short chapter because I was trying to reach a personal goal, and won't have time to write in the next few days. I will start working on part two of this chapter right away, but getting ready for college is tough and time consuming. Don't worry, I won't take another 3 years to finish. **

"Hello to you too traffic light." If he wants to be icy cold, well he has some competition. "I'm hungry. We can talk later." Maybe if I just brush him off he will leave me alone. I just dealt with Star, who's very mad and sad right now, why must I deal with Mr. Grouchy over here? He grabs my hand and drags me to the kitchen where he basically throws a plate of kind of warm bacon and eggs into my hands. I couldn't help but stare, unsure if I am supposed to eat it.

"I made you food. Eat it." That answers my question, but why is he so demanding?

"Okay? What's going on?" I ask in between bites, but I get no answer, instead he just stares at me very oddly. His look continued as I ate, switching from a look of concern, to a glare.

"I spoke to Star." I said as I finished the food on my plate. For cold eggs and bacon, it wasn't terrible.

"Okay." That's all I'm getting? Does he not care that she feels like I'm a terrible friend? Does he not care that he's been playing with both of our emotions? This is going to end up hurting the team in the long run. We can't deal with the drama that comes with Star, Robin, and I not talking. Sometimes I wish they never found me.

Instead of saying anything back I just raised an eyebrow keeping all emotions off of my face. If he wasn't giving anything away, neither was I. We used to be able to talk to each other so freely, but once I developed feelings for our leader nothing has been the same. I held things back, while he was honest. I basically ended up throwing away the best thing to happen to me, true friendship.

I got up to put the plates in the sink, but before I could touch the plate, Richard was on his feet and snatching it away. He made his way to the sink and began to clean it.

"You don't have to do that, I'm fully capable…"

"It's called being nice, get used to it." He snapped. What is his issue? I honestly don't understand our new relationship, we always used to get along and now all we do is fight, constantly.

"You want to know what else is nice? Explaining what the hell you did to Star! She thinks your relationship is over because of me! She's my friend, a very good one, regardless of how annoyed I may get of her; I can't have her thinking this. You need to fix it." I say with challenging eyes. "Now, how did Star get the idea that you were going to leave her for me?" I ask as calm as I could possibly be.

"I told her about the kiss." Said Richard with crossed arms.

"Yeah, I got that from the conversation I had with her. Why did you tell her? It clearly didn't mean anything." I crossed my arms mimicking his stance. If he thinks I'm backing down then he has a whole other thing coming.

"That hurts Rae. Maybe it didn't mean anything to you, but it sure as hell meant something to me. Something I haven't felt in a very long time. I'm tired of the constant arguing back and forth, I'm tired of pretending to be happy when the happiest I ever was, was when you and I watch the sunrise on the roof of the tower. Starfire knows all of this, she's going to learn to accept it, and she never loved me the way she claimed." I stare wide-eyed unsure of what to say or do.

"You… you were angry before. When you shouted my name. What was that about?" I can't think, I can't focus on what he just said. I need time, time to meditate, time to talk with my emotions. This can't be a dream, can it?

"That's what you're curious about?" Richard laughs, but it wasn't a good laugh, it was a sad embarrassed, maybe even a mad laugh. It sounded harsh, and distant. "I had a rough morning. I made you food and you disappeared. I practically burnt my eyebrows off! Don't even get me started on my hair!" He runs his fingers through his hair as if to prove a point.

"Maybe stop using so much product." I try and throw in for good humor, but my joke fell deaf on his ears.

"On top of that, I'm dealing with all these emotions. Emotions are very demanding, I see you and my heart leaps. I hear your voice, and I swear it's like I hear angels." I can't help but blush, I have always been insecure about my voice it's too raspy. "Then I see your face, and all I think about is that kiss, and how many more I could get if you felt the same way. I need you to feel the same way." He walks over to me and grabs my hands and brings them to his cheeks.

"Can you see why I was mad now? Angry that I didn't see what was right in front of me until it was too late. I'm mad with desire Raven, because I'm madly in love with you!" The world feels like it's spinning, but I know I am not going to faint. Instead I calmly take my hands from his and look him right in the eye and say:

"I need to mediate." With that I teleport out of there unsure of what I should do.


End file.
